


Valentine's Case/Valentine's Date

by Mlr96



Series: Spencer X Spencer [4]
Category: Criminal Minds, Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlr96/pseuds/Mlr96
Summary: Fourth in Spencer X Spencer series about the love-life of Spencer Reid and Eliot Spencer.Story #4:Part 1:It couldn’t have been Seattle, or LA, or anywhere that didn’t have Eliot in it, could it? The case just had to be in the one city in all 50 states that he both desperately wished to be in and couldn’t bear thinking about.Part 2:“That’s Spencer Reid. He’s my…”“I’m his boyfriend,” Spencer said after a few moments of uncomfortable silence. “I mean… if he still wants me to be.”





	1. Valentine's Case

The sounds of what was undoubtedly a fight travelled into the bullpen area, making Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss exchange worried glances.

“I know… yes, I know! I have an eidetic memory, Eli, I didn’t exactly forget, did I? I was called in for a case! What do you want me to do, hand the phone over to Hotch and prove it to you? I don’t – don’t start – it’s not my fault serial killers don’t take a break on Valentine’s Day!”

They watched as Spencer all but stormed into view, an angry look present on his tired face.

“I gotta go,” he told the person on the other side of the line. “No, Eli, I’m not – you know what? Never mind. Bye.”

“Trouble in paradise?” Derek asked playfully as Spencer walked past them and towards the conference room.

“What paradise?” he bit out, not even bothering to turn his glare at their direction.

“Ouch,” Prentiss muttered, wincing slightly. “Somebody woke up on the wrong side of bed today.”

“More like the wrong bed, if that fight was anything to go by,” Morgan replied, and the two followed the young genius.

“Ashley Meadow went out with friends last Sunday,” JJ said, showing them pictures on the screen. “She didn’t return to her apartment, and her roommate reported her missing the next day. On Monday, Janet Andrews was walking out her dog when she disappeared. Their bodies were found by Boston PD that Friday. This Sunday, Regina Tennant didn’t come home from a blind date and yesterday, Dani Carol was supposed to pick up her niece from daycare, but she never showed.”

“One woman taken from a night out on a Sunday and the other on Monday while caring for someone else,” Morgan noted.

“And all four women are in their late twenties with brown,” Rossi added. “There’s a clear type here.”

“Which is why we were called in,” Hotch nodded.

“But Ashley Meadow was killed with a knife,” Spencer said, looking through the pictures. “She was stabbed six times, that’s pretty specific – Janet Andrews was shot.”

“Could we be talking about two Unsubs?” Prentiss asked. “The MO is so different…”

“The bodies were found together, and were killed hours apart at most,” Hotch said. “We might be talking about a team, but we can’t deny that the cases are connected.” He glanced at his watch before adding, “I’ll tell Boston PD we’re on our away. Wheels up in thirty.”

Almost as soon as the words left Hotch’s mouth, Spencer stood up and put his messenger bag over his shoulder.

“Reid!” Morgan called out. “Reid, wait a minute. What happened?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Spencer said shortly. “Not at all and definitely not with you.”

He turned around and walked out as angrily as he walked in, leaving Morgan staring after him with shock.

“What happened to him?” Rossi asked, confused.

“Eli and him are going through a rough time,” Garcia explained with a sigh. “They hadn’t seen each other since Christmas, and last week Eli found out that Reid and Morgan are sharing a room nearly every time we’re on a case and threw a jealousy fit.”

“If it’s a problem…” Morgan started, but Garcia quickly cut him off.

“They’re over it,” she said. “But Reid was supposed to visit Eli for Valentine’s, and now they had to cancel because of the case…”

“It happens,” Prentiss said. “Long distance relationship have their difficulties.”

“But Spence is always the one to cancel,” Garcia told her. “And he hates it, but it’s not like he has a choice.”

“How come you’re the only one who knows this stud?” Rossi asked, making her smile sweetly.

“Haven’t you learned, sweet cheeks?” she asked. “I know _everything_.”

* * *

_Of course it had to be Boston,_ Spencer thought angrily as he opened his umbrella in the hopes he could make the short distance between the car and the police station before he was completely drenched. _Of course it had to be friggin, rainy Boston._  


It couldn’t have been Seattle, or LA, or anywhere that didn’t have Eliot in it, could it? The case just _had_ to be in the one city in all 50 states that he both desperately wished to be in and couldn’t bear thinking about.

He walked into the station, shaking his head and watching as water fell from his hair to his surroundings. As if he didn’t feel enough like a wet dog as it was. He was soon followed by JJ, and the two of them walked inside. Morgan and Rossi went to the crime scene where the bodies were found and Hotch paired with Prentiss to go to the morgue, leaving JJ to meet with the victims’ families and Spencer to start working on the geographical profile.

He needed to work. Work would help him clear his head, and he needed to focus if they wanted to save Dani Carol and Regina Tennant.

“Lieutenant Bonanno.”

At the sound of the familiar name coming out of JJ’s mouth, Spencer’s head shot up. Sure enough, just a few feet ahead of him stood Patrick Bonanno, a police officer who had encountered the Leverage team more than a few times – and not all of them by accident.

“SSA Jareau,” Bonanno greeted. “I’m glad you could arrive on such short notice.”

“It’s what we do,” JJ replied. “And, please, call me JJ. Everybody does. The rest of the team are at the crime scene and the morgue, but this is Dr. Reid, he’s going to start working on the –”

“Spencer?” Bonanno asked in surprise.

“Er…” Well, the cat was already out of the bag. No use in pushing the inevitable further away. “Hi, Pat.”

“You two know each other?” JJ asked, very much surprised and even more curious. Bonanno raised his brow.

“Yeah,” Spencer replied. “We… Eli’s friend arranges poker nights every once in a while. Pat and I met there a couple times.”

“Didn’t tell me he was with the BAU, though,” Bonanno said, and behind a well-practiced smile Spencer could see distrust, confusion and slight anger. “Never mind that, is there anything you would need?”

“I’ll need a room and a board so I could create the geographical profile of the Unsub,” Spencer said. “If you have maps of the area, that would be helpful, but I can get that on my own if I need to. And I’ll probably need access to your coffee machine.”

“Be my guest,” Bonanno told him, before turning back to JJ. “I’ll go find him a room, victims’ families are in conference rooms three to six.”

“Thank you,” JJ told him as she started walking away – though not before sending Spencer a look that meant without the shadow of a doubt that they _will_ discuss it later.

“I’ll go get you those maps,” Bonanno said with a very similar look before calling out for one of the other officers. “Thompson! Show Dr. Reid here to the meeting room. He needs the board there.”

“Yes, sir,” Thompson replied, showing Spencer the way to the room.

As soon as Spencer walked in, he started writing the information he needed on the board, vaguely remembering to thank Thompson before the officer left.

He had just finished arranging the information in his head and on the board, and decided to wait a little longer before he grabbed a cup of coffee, when Bonanno walked into the room carrying the maps.

“Thanks,” he said. “Just in time.” He pinned the maps to the board and pulled out a red sharpie, only to notice the Lieutenant was still in the room. “Do you need anything?”

“Well,” Bonanno said slowly, “An explanation would be nice.”

“Explanation?” Spencer asked, not looking away from the board.

“About how an FBI agent got to dating a guy like Eliot Spencer.”

“We went to high school together,” Spencer said. “We were together when I was about eighteen, before he left to do... things I'd rather not think about. Got back in contact a year and a half ago, not long after he started working with Nate and the team.”

“Does he know?” Bonanno asked.

“Of course he knows,” Spencer replied. “Don't be ridiculous, you can't exactly lie about these things in a relationship.”

“Does your team knew?”

At that, Spencer paused. “They know I have a boyfriend named Eli,” he said. “Nothing more. And I'd like to keep it that way, thank you very much.”

“Why?”

“For the same reasons you don't go around telling your bosses you're having poker nights with some of the most wanted people on Earth,” Spencer bit out, still avoiding Bonanno's eyes. “And some more. Eliot has more enemies than either of us wants to admit. If people found out that he's seeing someone…” he trailed off, but there was no reason to finish the sentence.

Both men knew that some of Eliot's enemies wouldn't care Spencer was an FBI agent. They'd hunt him down and kill him without thinking about what would happen if they'd get caught – because they wouldn't get caught.

They'd gladly kill Spencer to send a message.

“If the FBI found out… Spence, they'd make an example out of you. An agent – a BAU agent – dating a wanted criminal...”

For the first time, Spencer looked up at Bonanno. “We don't talk about work,” he said. “Not ever. It was one of the ground rules we set up. Nobody can accuse me of sharing classified information or withholding information about their cases. We made sure of that. Most of the times, we don't even know which city the other one's in.”

“Does he know now?” Bonanno asked, making Spencer look away from him once more. “Spencer, does he know you're in Boston.”

“No, he doesn't,” Spencer said simply. “And you're not gonna be the one to tell him.”

“Spencer –”

“Don't,” Spencer said sharply. “Just… do me a favor, Pat, and stay out of my love life.”

Bonanno opened his mouth to reply, only to be stopped before he could say anything by JJ opening the office door.”

“Hotch and Prentiss are on the way back from the morgue,” she said. “They didn't find anything, we're hoping Morgan and Rossi had more luck.” She paused, finally noticing Bonanno was also in the room. “Sorry, was I interrupting something?”

“Not at all,” Spencer replied and Bonanno couldn't help but be impressed at how good the younger man was at lying. “Just catching up. It can wait.”

“Yeah,” Bonanno nodded, forcing the tension out of his voice and features. “We'll just… continue later.”

He didn't miss the glare Spencer sent his way when JJ wasn't looking, nor did he care much as he walked out of the room, leaving the two agents alone.

* * *

Hours later, the team weren't any closer to solving three case than they were when they started. They all knew the clock was ticking for Regina Tennant and Dani Carol, but after both Morgan and JJ nearly fell asleep on the table and Spencer experienced his fourth caffeine drop for the day, Hotch decided they should call it a night.  


“We're not getting any work done sitting here half dead,” he said. “We'll go back to the hotel, have a good night's sleep and start again tomorrow.”

Thirty minutes later found Spencer unpacking his go-bag in the room he shared with Hotch, avoiding his team captain's eyes just as he ignored Bonanno's earlier that day.

It was clear that the other man knew something was wrong. In fact, it was more than likely that all of Spencer's coworkers knew something was wrong – it was one of the risks of working with profilers. But nobody commented about it until now, not even JJ who knew about Bonanno's connection to Eliot.

It seemed, though, if to go by the looks Hotch was sending his way, that Spencer ran out of his luck.

“So,” the older agent started, “How are things between Eli and you?”

“You know,” Spencer replied, leaning back on his bed, “If everyone could just stay away from my love life, that would be great.”

“That bad?” Spencer didn't even reply. “JJ told me you knew Lieutenant Bonanno.”

“I don't want to talk about it.”

“Reid…” Hotch sighed. “Does Eli live in Boston?”

“Take a guess,” Spencer muttered.

“Does he know you're in town?” Hotch inquired.

“What do you think?” Spencer snapped, turning away. “I'd like to go to sleep now, if you don't mind.”

Hotch was silent for a moment. “I think you should tell him,” he finally said, making Spencer raise his head and stare at him in disbelief. “You asked me what I think,” Hotch shrugged. “Take it from someone who's made every possible mistake trying to balance this job with a relationship. When you have a chance to spend time with your partner, you don't throw it away. Besides, I think I speak for the entire team when I say we'd love to meet him. Good night, Reid,” he added with a tired smile, turning the light off.

“Good night,” Spencer replied, but he stayed in bed long after Hotch was asleep.

He could never have this – whatever it was that Hotch was imagining when he talked about Spencer and Eli. Just the thought of Eliot meeting his team was terrifying, as he was almost certain at least one of his team members would recognize him as the kill-for-hire he spent so long being.

And he couldn’t tell Eliot he was in town because… well, because of what was happening between them lately. Even if he wasn’t completely sure what was happening between them lately, only that it caused them to fight almost constantly.

Still, as he finally started to drift off, it were Bonanno’s words that rang through his head.

_“If the FBI found out… Spence, they'd make an example out of you. An agent – a BAU agent – dating a wanted criminal…”_

He made a mental note to talk to Hardison.


	2. Valentine's Date

The next morning, the team met up with newly found energies, set out to investigate even the smallest of leads and the furthest of connections between the victims.

Three hours later, they were no closer than they were when they began, and Spencer felt like he was going mad.

The victims came from completely different parts of the city, different economic backgrounds, different hobbies, different everything. The only thing that seemed to be connecting them was that they were all kidnapped by the same team of Unsubs - for if there was just one thing the team managed to determine in the past day, it was that they were dealing with two Unsubs.

Not that it helped. Nothing helped anymore. The clock was ticking and Spencer knew he wasn't the only one too glance at Ashley Meadow's picture every once in a while and see the colorful bruises that littered her lifeless form.

Rubbing his eyes, he slowly stood up.

"Where are you going?" Morgan asked, looking up at him.

"To have a walk," Spencer replied. "Maybe the air or the rain will help to clear my mind."

"Good luck," Rossi muttered. "We'll need it if we want to find these Unsubs on time."

The fresh air did nothing to clear Spencer's mind, nor did it help with the constant worry he felt over the fate of the girls, over the team finding out he was dating a wanted criminal, over... over everything that was happening in his life lately. The pouring rain quickly made him seek cover but as he didn't want to go back into the station, he found himself sitting at the Starbucks across the street and sipping on a cup of steaming coffee.

He was there for barely ten minutes when a man sat by next to him, making him look up and frown.

"I thought Pat said he wouldn't tell anyone I was in the city," he muttered.

"No," the man said. "Pat said he wouldn't tell Eliot."

Spencer's friend deepened. "What do you want, Nate?"

"Me?" Nate asked. "Nothing. I just want to sit here and drink my tea. What *you* want, however, is a different deal."

"Sorry for being blunt," Spencer snapped, "But I've had enough people giving me love advice lately. I don't need you to join in."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Nate replied. "In fact, I'm probably the last person you should go to for love advice."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Can't a man just go to Starbucks because he wants to?" Nate shrugged.

"There are 17 Starbucks coffeehouses in Boston," Spencer said. "Why would a wanted man choose to walk into the one across from a police station? The Feds are in town, you know. You should be more careful. Wouldn't want to get arrested."

"Are you planning to arrest me?" Nate questioned.

"Of course not," Spencer rolled his eyes. "But my team members could walk in at any second, and they won't even hesitate. And then," he added, "I'll have to explain why am I sitting for coffee with Nathan Ford."

"So that's a part of what got you so worried," Nate sighed. "I'll get Hardison to set up a plan B in case you get in trouble."

Spencer shook his head. "Do you even begin to see how wrong that is?" he asked. "I shouldn't need to have a safety net in case my friends ever meet my boyfriend! I should be able to introduce them, like any other normal person."

"Well, unless you have plans to break up with Eliot or leave your job, that's not going to happen," Nate said. "And if you had plans, you would've done it by now. You knew what you were getting to when you started dating Eliot," he added. "You knew what it would mean. Did you change your mind?"

"Of not," Spencer said, sounding at the idea. "If I changed my mind things would have been simpler. I just..." he sighed. "I don't even know what's going on lately."

"Which brings us back to why I'm here," Nate said. "I may not be good on love advice, but I can give you some Eliot advice. We had a case gone bad a couple of weeks back," he explained. "Long story short, Sophie had to fake her death, and she left. She sent someone to replace here, a woman named Tara, but most of the team's still not sure about her."

"He shouldn't take it out on me," Spencer said, growing more and more annoyed.

"No, he shouldn't," Nate agreed. "And he knows it, too. I see how angry he is with himself every time he gets off the phone with you. But..." he shrugged. "Well, you know Eliot."

"Yeah," Spencer sighed. "I do."

"Call him or don't, that's up to you," Nate said, standing up. "Just thought you should know. And don't be mad at Pat for telling me. I watched the news and saw the BAU was in town, I only called him for confirmation."

"Okay," Spencer said, looking down at his coffee as Nate started walking towards the door.

"By the way..." Spencer looked up at Nate as the older man spoke. "Fun fact I learned this week: did you know that there are only six animal shelters in Boston? And Janet Andrews adopted a dog last month."

Spencer opened his mouth to ask Nate how he knew, but the Leverage Team Mastermind was already out the door. He frowned again, looking back at his drink for a couple of seconds before the meaning of Nate's words dawned on him, making him run out.

He wasn't completely sure but if he wasn't wrong, Nathan Ford just solved their case.

* * *

Later that night, they managed to catch their Unsub – a volunteer at the animal shelter and his roommate, a cab driver. They found Regina Tennant and Dani Carol, more than a bit worse for wear but alive nonetheless. By the time they got a confession from the cab driver, the submissive one in the relationship, it was well past midnight.

“Plane leaves tomorrow at eight o’clock,” Hotch told them. “Get some rest, you’ve earned it. Reid,” he added as everyone turned to leave, “A word, please.”

Spencer sighed as he stayed behind. “If this is about Eli again, I –”

“Please,” Hotch said, his tone much softer than usual, “Sit down.”

Spencer looked at Hotch for a moment before doing as his boss said.

“Does Eli live nearby?”

Approximately seven minutes by car or twenty three minutes by foot, assuming the rain stopped. Ridiculously close considering the Leverage Team were very much wanted.

“Yes,” he said shortly.

Hotch nodded, looking down at his watch. “If you’ll go now, he might still be awake,” he noted.

“Hotch –”

“I know you asked not to interfere, and I respect that,” Hotch cut him off. “All I’m saying is that if you want to, you can have a long weekend here in Boston.”

“I…” Spencer muttered. “Really?”

“You were supposed to have most of the week off anyway,” Hotch shrugged. “As long as you make sure the paperwork will be on my desk by Monday morning…” He sighed. “Think about it. It might do you some good.”

Spencer looked at his team leader for several long moments before looking away. “I’m not sure if I’m wanted there anymore,” he admitted.

“Go find out,” Hotch replied. “If not, you could always come back to the hotel.”

“I…” Spencer sighed, thinking back to his conversation with Nate. “Okay, fine. I’ll go to see Eli.”

“Good.” If Spencer were anyone else, he would have most likely missed Hotch’s signature twitch at the corner of his mouth. “You should probably go pack your things. And possibly bring a peace offering.

Spencer didn’t wait to be told twice.

* * *

Spencer hesitated before he knocked on the door of the pub. He knew it was late. It was _beyond_ late. Packing his things took some time, and he stopped to buy cookies as a peace offering – though not for the reason Hotch thought he’ll need it.

What if Eliot was already asleep? Worse, what if Eliot was awake but didn’t want to see him?

Swallowing his pride and fear, he knocked his knuckles against the harsh wood and waited. About a minute later, a woman he never saw before opened the door.

“The bar’s closed,” she said shortly.

“I know,” Spencer said. “I, um… I’m here to see Eliot Spencer.”

The woman raised her brow before turning her head towards the inside of the pub.

“Eliot!” she called out. “Some geek’s here to see you!”

Spencer waited, moving his weight from one foot to the other. He wasn’t sure how long had passed, but it felt like an eternity before Eliot appeared, wearing sweat pants and a Cal-Tech jumper Spencer left there last time he visited.

“What do you want, Tara?” he asked, annoyed. “It’s two in the – Spence.”

“I take it you know him, then?” the woman – Tara – asked.

“Yes,” Eliot replied. “That’s Spencer Reid. He’s my…”

“I’m his boyfriend,” Spencer said after a few moments of uncomfortable silence. “I mean… if he still wants me to be.”

For a moment, an odd look crossed Eliot’s face before it faded back into apparent indifference. “Come in,” he said. “You must be freezing outside.”

Spencer walked into the warmth of the room, unsure what to make of Eliot’s response.

“Eliot Spencer,” Tara repeated, closing the door after him. “Why does that name sound familiar?”

“He’s a Fed,” a new voice interfered. “Don’t worry, though, he won’t arrest us.”

“Parker,” Spencer sighed.

“Dr. Fed,” Parker replied, looking at the small smile that tugged Spencer’s lips curiously.

“I brought cookies,” he said.

At that, Parker’s eyes lit up. “Chocolate chips?”

“With a cocoa cookie and the white chips,” Spencer added, pulling them out of his bag and handing them to her.

She grabbed it, quickly heading away, and Eliot glanced at the other blonde in the room.

“Tara,” he started, “Can we have a moment?”

“Okay,” she said, still glancing at Spencer uncertainly. “Call if you need me.”

“I’m fine,” Eliot replied shortly. “Bye.”

And then, they were alone.

“She seems… nice.”

“What are you doing here, Spencer?”

Spencer winced slightly. “I had a case in town,” he said. “I’m sorry I didn’t call earlier. We just finished, and I…” he sighed. “I’m not sure why I’m here. Maybe I should go.”

“Don’t.”

Spencer let out a shaky breath.

“I can’t do this anymore,” he said. “This… this bi-polar relationship. If you want me, I’m here, but if you don’t… just let me know.”

“I do,” Eliot quickly said. “I _do_ want you here, I just –“

“Then act like it,” Spencer said. “Because lately, it doesn’t feel like it.”

“I know,” Eliot said, moving closer to him. “I know, Spencer, and I… I’m sorry.” He pulled Spencer into a hug. “I’m sorry.”

Spencer returned the hug silently for a couple of moment before speaking again.

“Nate told me about Sophie.” Eliot tensed, but Spencer didn’t let go. “I’m guessing Tata is you new grifter?”

“Yes.”

Again, Spencer sighed. “I need you to talk to me, Eli. This can’t work unless you talk to me.”

“Okay,” Eliot said without hesitating. “I… I promise to at least try. It’s not easy for me, Spence, I’m not used to… to _people_ in my life.”

“Then get used to it,” Spencer said harshly. “I love you, Eliot, and I’m not going away, so you better start taking that into consideration.”

“I will,” Eliot promised,” pulling Spencer into a hug once more. “And I… I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit shorter than my usual in this series, but I feel like adding anything else will be pretty pointless... I hope you like it!


End file.
